The Start Of Something Beautiful
by DracoHermioneForever
Summary: James Potter was never head boy, and Lily never gave him a chance. What happens when they meet ten years after they graduated, and they are seeing each other for the first time? AU! Rated T for Abuse.
1. Start Of Something Beautiful

**Summary : James Potter was never head boy, and Lily never gave him a chance. What happens when they meet ten years after they graduated, and they are seeing each other for the first time? **

**Okay, so this is my first story that's anything like this, so I am hoping it turns out all right. **

**Disclaimer – Apparently the rights to Harry Potter I bought on Ebay were fake, and JK Rowling still has full rights. DAMN!**

It had been ten long years for James Potter, everywhere he went he hoped to see a glance of the women he had loved for so long, but he never did. That is until one day, when he was alone in a bar, his best friends being long lost to the world. Sirius Black had died what some might call a hero's death, but James Potter called not looking out for yourself in battle. Remus Lupin had disappeared during an Order of The Phoenix mission, which James had refused to join. He didn't want to die the same way his parents had. Peter Pettigrew, was in Azkaban, and had been for about six years. When they were twenty one the Order started checking peoples wrists before every meeting, and Peter had the dark mark burned into his skin. James was alone in the world, he had been so popular, or so he thought, when he was in school, but now, even Voldemort had more friends.

Then he saw her, she was alone, and her appearance had changed a lot since they were at school. She looked much more grown up, delicate, beautiful, graceful, and worn out but James would have known those eyes anywhere. They were still, even in the long tragic war, full of energy, happiness, and excitement. She was alone, and James thought hopefully she might give him a chance. He was older, and much more mature now. He had dealt with loss, and pain, and loneliness, and it had made him grow up. He waved her over to an empty seat next to him in the bar.

She smiled and walked over to him.

"Hello James," She said, her voice was coated with the tragedy that came with war. "How have you been?"

"Alright," He said trying to fake happiness in his voice, but it cracked when he said it. He was happier than he had been in a long time, seeing Lily Evans, at least he hoped she still had that last name, but he was still miserable.

"It's been a long ten years hasn't it," Sighed Lily and looked out a near window where it was raining.

"Yeah it has," He agreed. "What's happened in your life."

"I have a job at St. Mungo's, tonight I'm not working though, and I married Severus, although before you say anything, he proved that he really was sorry, and not just saying it."

His heart had broken when she said that, the man he had despised since they met, had the woman he loved, life was really unfair.

"I have a wonderful child, his name is Daniel Nicholas Snape, and he is a lovely boy."

James smiled weakly, what did he expect? For Lily to have stayed single, she was a beautiful woman, with charm, quick wit, and grace. How could she have?

"Oh gosh James," She said quickly. "What about you?"

"Well," He started slowly. "Nothing truly interesting. In fact since Sirius died, I go to work, come home, or go out and do this, because he really was an amazing friend, and made everything seem a little brighter in this awful war. And when Remus died, well it got worse, I don't really have anyone, but I manage."

"Oh James! I'm so sorry," She hugged him. Her embrace was warm, and real, but James had been wounded too much to bear. He wanted it to end, he wanted to be with Sirius and Remus again. He wanted to be dead.

"It's okay Lils," He said tears forming in his eyes, but he refused to cry them. "I'm glad you're happy."

"I'm not James," She said sadly. "Severus may have been sorry but I'm out of the house cause he's angry, and when he is angry, he gets violent."

James suddenly realized there were bruises on her arms, and legs.

"It's not okay," She said. "Daniel is with Neville Longbottom and his Grandmother at the moment. I can't have him caught up in it too."

He nodded.

"I'm running away from him," She said. "James, run away with me? I can't be alone! I'm so scared."

"Lily," He said. "Why me? Why not one of your friends from school? You always hated me."

"Emmeline stop talking to me when I married Severus, and Alice is in St. Mungo's because she was tortured to insanity by Bellatrix, Marlene is dead, and Mary is as well. James you're the only one left from Gryffindor, who is alive, except Peter, and I sure as Hell am not running away with him. One he is in Azkaban, Two He is downright annoying."

James laughed at Lily's last comment about Peter.

"Look at me James," She said. "Look at me and tell me you don't want to come with me. I'll go alone! Daniel can stay with at Neville and his Grandmothers, and I'll hide. If you don't want to come, I'll be okay. But I'd really like you to come."

He could see the hurt in her eyes, that had been filled with happiness only moments ago.

"I'll come Lily," He had made up his mind. "Where are we going?"

"America!"

"Why?"

"It's the _New World,"_ she joked He laughed at that. It had been a joke when they were in school, Sirius had always said he could show you the New World if you came in a broom cupboard with him. Everyone knew his tactics by seventh year but some girls still 'fell for it.'

"Okay," He smiled. "I need to stop at Gringotts. I'll get all my money out, and transfer it to muggle money. We'll live as muggles."

She nodded, and they apparated. It was the start of something Beautiful.

**A/N: I really tried, I kind of like it though, I mean honestly. I'm considering an epilogue, this is totally inspired from when I was reading the Order of The Phoenix, because the name Mark Evans, the 10 year old Dudley's gang beat up, I was like, What if they used Lily's last name and went into hiding? But I didn't want to really, write a ton, so, I just decided this was better. Review for an Epilouge?**


	2. Epilogue

"Lily," James shrieked as she tickled him as she lay on top of him in a hotel room.

"Yes James?" She laughed.

"Stop - Tickling – Me!" He said between laughs as he struggled to get up without pushing her off him. He was enjoying this a little too much, he thought.

"Never," She shouted a little bit too loudly. The people from the room next door knocked on the door. Lily got up and opened the door.

"GET A HOUSE FOR YOUR SEX LIFE! I'M ON BUSINESS HERE! I NEED SLEEP, NOT HEARING PEOPLE FUCKING EACH OTHERS PRIVATE PARTS OFF!" And they stormed off.

They both blushed, and then started laughing.

"That was awkward," Lily said in a sing song voice. They had been on the run for three days, they had first apparated, into a forest in North Carolina, and then taken an airplane to Canada, they decided it would be harder to find them there. They were currently looking for a house in Winnipeg Manitoba, yes to share. They had decided they would be a 'couple,' who were just married, and they were both from England where they had been homeschooled, and they met at their work. It was a pretty good story in their opinions.

"Indeed!" James agreed.

They both laughed again, and slide into separate beds.

*Line Break*

"I do," And the vows were set in stone.

After all this time James Potter, still got the girl.

It was like a fairy tale to him, or a dream, actually, a nightmare, because if would kill him to wake up and find it to be un real.

*Line Break*

"James," Lily said.

"Yes darling?" He asked flipping a pancake, for her breakfast.

"I'm glad we both gave up magic! I'm glad we're together. I'm glad our lives are like this, because honestly, it couldn't be more perfect!"

"I'm glad too!" He smiled, and he meant it. Things couldn't be more perfect.

They had a lovely baby girl, Jamie Lily Potter. And, they had what they needed, love, life, a home, a family, and everything was the way it should have been.

*Line Break*

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"James," Lily said sadly, looking at her little Jamie. "She has to go!"

"What about the war?"

"For all we know," She said. "The war could be over. We haven't done anything magic related or had any contact with them since we left."

"I guess your right!"

*Line Break*

"Damn the war certainly isn't over," Lily muttered to her husband who held her closer.

"Certainly not," He said sadly.

They looked around Kings Cross, and saw Aurors, and people who looked far too sad, and older than they should. Lily than saw a very familiar face, Daniel Nicholas Snape. He was walking about with his wife, and a child.

He saw her, and walked over.

"Mum?"

Lily could only nod.

"I haven't seen you since I was seven!" He smiled at her. He seemed to know exactly why she left.

"This is my God Daughter Arabella, it's her first year, and this is my wife, Ginny!"

"It's lovely to met you," She said. "Daniel, this is my husband James Potter, and my daughter Jamie!"

"Come over for Dinner? We can catch up than? Mummy?" He asked, a pleading and sadness in his eyes.

"Of course baby!" She smiled and hugged him, then went to send her daughter off.

*Line Break*

"So," Daniel asked. "Dad kicked you out, and you went to a bar, saw him, recognized him, and ran away with him even though you hated him in school?"

"Pretty much," She said looking down.

"Well," He said. "I'm glad you two managed to get along! And James, Thank you so much for taking care of my mother, She needed someone to keep her from going completely insane."

James smiled, and Lily laughed at the trueness of his statement.

James and Lily, truly were, in a perfect world for themselves.

**A/N : I thought I could do a lot of time passing in one chapter epilogue thing, so I did :D!**


End file.
